


the story of you and I

by autumnleavesconfetti



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Being a bl fan, Aat knows exactly what he has to do to persue his crush Kon,,, at least he thinks so.
Relationships: Chirawan (OC) /Si Fah (OC), Kon Yuthakon (OC)/Aat (OC), Nom Thanom (OC)/Kla Klaha (OC)





	the story of you and I

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I made some polls on Amino, wanting to write my own story.  
> They finsihed a while ago and I planned on writing and publising this much earlier but I hit a writers block, more to be explained on Amino. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this and come on a journey with me, Kon, Aat, Kla and Thanom!

_He hasn’t expected to actually enjoy the trip his parent’s forced him to attend. Despite being an adult already, his parent’s wanted him to attend the family trip they booked as he is still a part of the family and they also already had paid for him – so at least the argumentation of his family. Eventually, he agreed to join them, at least to make his cousin happy who would always cling at him whenever they had a family trip and who threw a tantrum and cried for hours when Klahan wasn’t able to attend the trip last year._

_He assumes that this is how young kids are, especially when they have only one other kid – or more likely young adult by now – in the family. Kla’s mother had only one sister who is nearly ten years younger than her and therefore became her kid when Kla was already 15. His cousin always has seen him as a kind of superhero and loves him dearly, a thing the student is usually grateful for but now he only wishes that First wouldn’t be this dependant on him. But who is he to complain?_

_When they got introduced to their assigned tour guide Kla suddenly was very sure that everything was beyond worth it. The tour guide – Thanom – was not only extremely handsome but also looked cute in an endearing way, his smile soft and his eyes genuinely interested in his work. Kla soon has learned that Nom is the older one of the two kids of the family owning the resort and often guides tourist groups around. He also has learned that the boy – assumingly the same age as him, maybe a year older – speaks not only Thai but English as well, a thing that is required for such a big resort to be able to have foreign guests as well, Kla assumes._

_And with that, Klahan suddenly has a completely new goal for his trip – if you have to be away with your family, at least make it fun and annoy the hell out of Thanom with his endless flirting, right? Thanom has guided them through a forest for nearly an hour now, always having a new detail, a new information about every kind of flower or tree that comes across their way. Despite usually not really being interested in fauna, Kla figures that he cannot stop listening to whatever the handsome man says, cannot take his eyes of him. Thanom is attractive, that’s for sure. Kla wondered if he’s aware of that or if he is one of those people who are clearly beautiful but never see it themselves. Is he rather confident? Or is he an insecure person hiding behind the facade of being the all-knowing tour guide?_

_On the next day, Thanom announces that they will climb a mountain today and that everyone, who doesn’t feel like they are capable of doing so should tell him within the next twenty minutes so that his parents will assign them to another group, doing another activity._

“Aat! We will be late, hurry up!” His older sister screams, surprising the boy who’s caught up reading the novel he started the day before. He was actually quite surprised to see a story line that isn’t your typical cute junior bumps into hot senior or enemies to lovers – not that he doesn’t like those. He can appreciate a cute couple if he sees, well reads it.

However, his older sister Achara has screamed for him to come down for the third time now and he really should hurry if he doesn’t want to upset her any further. The two are closer to each other than any of his friend’s siblings are for quite a few reasons. Firstly, they share one main interest: bl series. They can discuss a series for hours(“have you seen my gear and your gown yet?” “yeah I am currently watching it, it’s amazing!”), have fan attacks over actors (“Mew looked so GOOD in this shirt!” “He did! But have you seen Plan??”) or discuss fan theories. (“I still can’t believe they’ll make a second season for make our days count, how is this supposed to work??” “I saw this theory on Twitter, see?”)

They also spend a lot of time together since they were young, Aat always wanting to be close to his older sister whom he admired and eventually, she didn’t mind anymore and they kind of got stuck together.

“I’m coming, hollup!” the younger boy yells quickly before gathering his stuff and fixing his hair. If he has learned one thing from bl series it is that you could meet the love of your live every random day so he quickly learned to at least take care of his unwilling hair. Achara always complains how unnecessary it is, seeing how Aat wears hats more often than not.

However, they finally manage to pull of the house after they finished their breakfast and to drive to the university that started a few moths ago.

_Of course Kla had signed up for the hiking trip, despite him being not too big of a fan of it. But if it means he’s going to spend time with Nom, he’s gladly willing to endure this human created torture. Maybe he could annoy a bit more conversation out of the tour guide?_

_A bit less than an hour in the walk the older people slowly but surely start to fall behind, Kla being one of the only people being able to keep track behind Thanom and the younger swears he hears him sighing as if he’s used to that and just as annoyed. Understandable, he figures. It must be tiring to work with ever new people, telling the ever same stuff and walking the ever same paths. But now that Kla is here, it is probably less boring for him as he is here to keep the older company._

“I get it, you are invested in this story but if you don’t move your butt out of my car I don’t know how to help you.” complains Achara as her younger brother has buried his nose in the book he’s quite literally consuming and doesn’t seem at all like he wants to go. Understandable. But something she as the older one has to prevent. “Just til the end of the chapter? Please?” He begs, looking up at the older with his best puppy eyes. She stares just back coldly and says in her best big-sister-voice “Leave.” Fussing he complies and finally leaves, not closing his app he uses to read, why should he? He’s going to continue reading in a few seconds anyways.

Deeply drown into his book he doesn’t notice the group of seniors passing by, doesn’t notice that he walks right in their direction and that he stomps on the foot of one of them. Bad mistake, he thinks, as he gets glared down by not only one but three of them.

Or,,, maybe this is the start to my own drama?


End file.
